


treatise on grief

by charleybradburies



Series: Ziva David Week 2015 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Loss, Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva David Appreciation Week | Day One: Favorite Quote</p>
            </blockquote>





	treatise on grief

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this one a lot. It resonates really deeply with me and my own experience with my grief, which is one thing that I love(d) the most about Ziva. This graphic is a teensy bit rushed since I only just discovered Ziva Week this afternoon, but here it is.

[ ](http://imgur.com/wT3eAtU)


End file.
